Jonah Goes Spanish
by timoverton
Summary: Learn a few Spanish words while reading a great Bible story.


**Jonás**** / Jonah**

La = The

Palabra = Word

Del = of the

Señor = Lord

A = To

Jonás = Jonah

Hijo = Son

De = Of

1 **La** **palabra** **del Señor** came **a** **Jonás** **hijo** **de** Amitay:

Gran = Great

Ciudad = City

Ninive = Niniveh

Y = And

Contra = Against

Ella = Her

Porque = Because

Su = Her

Maldad = Evil

Mi = My

Presencia = Presence

2 "Go a la **gran** **ciudad** de **Nínive** **y** preach **contra** **ella**, **porque** **su** **maldad** has risen up a **mi** **presencia**."

Pero = But

En = In

Dirección = Direction

Tarsis = Tarshish

3 Jonás went, **pero** **en** **dirección** a **Tarsis**, away del Señor.

Jope = Joppa

Donde = Where

Un = A

Barco = Boat

Que = That

He went down a **Jope**, **donde** he found **un** **barco** **que** was heading a Tarsis.

Después = After

Tarifa = Ticket

El = He

**Después** paying la **tarifa**, **el** went aboard y sailed a Tarsis a flee del Señor.

Sobre = Over

Mar = Sea

Fuerte = Strong

Viento = Wind

Tormenta = Storm

Tan = So

Violenta = Violent

Pedazos = Pieces

4 Pero el Señor sent **sobre** el **mar** un **fuerte** **viento**, y there came una **tormenta** **tan** **violenta** que el barco threaten to break into **pedazos**.

Marineros = Sailors

Cada = Each

Dios Gods

Al = To The

5 Los **marineros**, were terrified y begin a cry out **cada** uno a su **dios** y a threw **al** mar what they had en el barco.

Debajo = Under

Cubierta = Cover

Sueño = Sleep

Profundo = Profound

Pero Jonás had gone **debajo** de la **cubierta**, donde he lay down y fell en un **sueño profundo**.

Capitán = Captain

6 El **capitán** del barco went to him y said:

Cómo = How

Quizá = Maybe

"¿**Cómo** can you sleep? ¡Get up y call a tu dios! **Quizá** he will take notice of us, y no we will perish."

Por = For

Parte = Part

Unos = Some

Otros = Others

7 Los marineros, **por**su **parte**, said **unos** a **otros**:

Quién = Who

Es = Is

Responsable = Resposible

Este = This

Desastre = Disaster

—¡Come, let us cast lots to find out **quién** **es** el **responsable** de **este** **desastre**!

They cast lots y el lot fell sobre Jonah.

8 So they asked him,

8 Entonces le preguntaron:

Entonces = Then

8 **Entonces** they asked him:

Ahora = Now

—Tell us **ahora**, ¿quién es el responsable de este desastre?

Trabajo = Work

¿Qué kind de **trabajo** es lo que you do?

¿Quién es tu Dios?

¿De dónde do you come?

Cuál = Which

Tu= Your

País = Country

¿**Cuál** es **tu** **país**?

Pueblo = People

¿De qué pueblo are you?"

Soy = I'm

Hebreo = Hebrew

Temo = Fear

Cielo = Heaven

Respondió = Reponded

9 —**Soy** **hebreo** y **temo** al Señor, Dios del **cielo**, que made el mar y la tierra firme —he **respondió**.

Aún = Even

Más = More

10 When they heard esto, los marineros became terrified **aún** **más,** so they asked:

Hecho = Done

—¡Qué es lo que you have **hecho**!

Preguntaron = They asked

11 Pero el mar grew rougher más y más, así que **preguntaron**:

Hacer = To do

Contigo = With you

—¿Qué are we going a **hacer** **contigo** para que el mar will become calm?

Responde = R

Yo = I

Mi = My

Culpa = Fault

Terrible = Terrible

Tormenta = Storm

12 —Throw me al mar, y el mar will become calm —he **responde**—. **Yo** know it is **mi** **culpa** esta **terrible** **tormenta** has come upon you.

Sin embargo = However

Intento = Intent

Toda = All

Fuerzas = Strength

13 **Sin embargo**, en un **intento** por regresar a tierra firme, los marineros rowed con **toda**s sus **fuerzas**; pero as el mar grew still rougher más y más contra ellos.

Entonces = Then

Quieres = Want

No = No

Nos = Us

Vida = Life

Ni = Niether

Responsables = Resposible

Muerte = Death

Inocente = Innocent

14 **Entonces** they prayed al Señor: «Oh Señor, tú haces lo que **quieres**. **No** find **nos** culpa por taking la **vida** a este hombre, **ni** hold nos **responsables** de la **muerte** de un **inocente**.»

Furia = Fury

Aplacó = Calm

15 Así que they took Jonás y threw him al agua, y la **furia** del mar became **aplacó**.

Quien = Whom

Ofrecieron = Offered

Sacrificio = Sacrifice

Votos = Vows

16 When they saw esto, it put ellos un profundo temor al Señor, a **quien** they **ofrecieron** un **sacrificio** y made **votos**.

Enorme = Enormous

Pez = Fish

Vientre = Belly

17 El Señor, provided un **enorme** **pez** para que to swallow Jonás, quien pasó tres días y tres noches en su **vientre**.

2

Oró = Prayer

Desde = From

1 Entonces Jonás **oró** al Señor su Dios **desde** el vientre del pez.

Angustia = Anguish

Clamor = Cry

2 Dijo:«En mi **angustia** I called al Señor,

y él respondió.

Desde el vientre del Sheol I cried out,

y tú heard mi **clamor**.

corazón = Heart

Corrientes = Currents

Ondas = Waves

3 A lo profundo you threw me,

al **corazón** de los mares;

las **corrientes** me covered,

todas tus **ondas** pasaban sobre mí.

expulsado = Expelled

Cómo = How

contemplar = Consider

santo = Holy

templo = Temple

4 Y I thought: "I have been **expulsado**

de tu presencia.

¿**Cómo** can I ever again **contemplar**

tu **santo** **templo**?"

Cuello =Neck

Cabeza = Head

5 Las aguas me came upto el **cuello**,

lo profundo del mar me covered;

las weeds wrapped around en la **cabeza**,

rescataste = Rescued + You (Te)

6 Pero tú, Señor, Dios mío,

me **rescataste** de la grave.

7 »mi oración went up a ti,

up a tu santo templo.

Siguen = Follow

Vanos = Vain

Abandonan = Abandon

Amor = Love

8 »Those que **siguen** a ídolos **vanos**

**abandonan** el **amor** de Dios.

Yo

cánticos

ofreceré

sacrificios

gratitud = Graditude

promesas

Salvación

9 **Yo**, instead, te **ofreceré** **sacrificios**

y **cánticos** de **gratitud**.

Yo will complete las **promesas** que te I have made.

¡**Salvación** comes del Señor!»

Orden = Order

Vomitó = Vomited

Tierra = Land

Firme = Solid

10 Entonces el Señor dio una **orden** y el pez **vomitó** a Jonás en **tierra** **firme**.

3

Segunda = Second

Vez = Time

1 La palabra del Señor came por **segunda** **vez** a Jonás:

Mensaje = Message

Dar = Give

2 «Get up, go a la gran ciudad de Nínive y proclámale el **mensaje** que te I'm going a **dar**.»

Fue = Went

Conforme = Obey

Mandato = Commandant

3 Jonás **fue** a Nínive, **conforme** al **mandato** del Señor. Ahora, Nínive era una ciudad grande y de mucha importancia.

Dentro = Inside

Cuarenta = Forty

destruida = Destroyed

4 Jonás fue en la ciudad, y la walked todo un día, mientras proclamaba: «¡**Dentro** de **cuarenta** días Nínive will be **destruida**!»

Creyeron = Believed

Proclamaron = Proclamed

Mayor = Greater

Hasta = To

Menor = Least

5 Y los ninivitas le **creyeron** a Dios, **proclamaron** a fast y, desde el **mayor** **hasta** el **menor**, fasted.

Trono = Throne

Manto = Mantel

Cubrió = Covered

Ceniza = Ashes

6 Cuando el rey de Nínive heard del mensaje, he rose de su **trono**, removed su **manto** real, y **cubrió** himself de **ceniza**.

7 He sent out un mandó en Nínive:

Por = For

«**Por** decreto del rey y de su corte:

O = Or

Ni = Niether

Oveja = Sheep

Vaca = Cow

Alimento = Food

Beber = Drink

»No persona **o** animal, **ni** **oveja** o **vaca**, will **alimento** o **beber** agua.

contrario = Contary

persona = Persons

junto = Toghter

fuerzas = Strength

8 Al **contrario**, el rey ordena que toda **persona**, **junto** con sus animales, be covered in sackcloth y clame a Dios con todas sus **fuerzas**.

cada = Everyone

Ordena also que **cada** uno convierta de su mal camino y de sus acts violentos.

Sabe = Knows

Cambie = Change

9 ¡Quién **sabe**! Perhaps Dios will have a **cambie** de mind, y no we perish.»

Camino = Way

10 Cuando Dios saw que they had convertido de su mal **camino**, he cambió de mind y no destruida Ninive.

4

1 Pero esto disgustó mucho a Jonás, y lo became angry.

Así = So

2 **Así** que oró al Señor de esta manera:

Todavía = Still

—¡Oh Señor! Yo said tu would do esto while yo was **todavía** en mi tierra.

**Huir = Hurried**

**Bondadoso = Good**

**Compasivo = Compassionate**

**Lento = Slow**

**Ira = Anger**

**Lleno = Full**

Por eso reason yo **huir** a Tarsis, for yo bien sabía que tú eres un Dios **bondadoso** y **compasivo**, **lento** para la **ira** y **lleno** de amor, que cambias de mind y no destruyes.

Prefiero = Prefer

Morir = Die

Seguir = Continue

Viviendo = Living

3 Así que ahora, Señor, te yo beg que te take mi vida. ¡Yo **prefiero** **morir** than **seguir** **viviendo**!

Razón = Reason

Le = To him

4 —¿What es su **razón** to be so angry? —le respondió el Señor.

Este = East

5 Jonás left y camped al **este** de la ciudad.

Allí = There

Sentó = Sat

Bajo = Under

Sombra = Shade

Ver = To see

Suceder = Happen

**Allí** he made una tent y se **sentó** **bajo** su **sombra** para **ver** qué is going a **suceder** con la ciudad.

Planta = Plant

6 Para a give relief de su discomfort, Dios el Señor caused una **planta** a grow **hasta** **cubrirle** a Jonás la cabeza con su sombra. Jonás was mucho alegró por la planta.

Amanecer = Morning

Siguiente = Next

Gusano = Worm

7 Pero al **amanecer** del día **siguiente** Dios caused un **gusano** a attack la planta, y la planta died.

Caliente = Hot

Viento = Wind

Cabeza = Head

Deseos = Desire

Morirse = Death

8 Cuando rose el sol, Dios caused un **caliente** **viento** este. Además, el sol heated a Jonás en la **cabeza**, so much that he **deseos** de **morirse**.

Seguir = Continue

Viviendo = Living

He exclamó: «¡Prefiero morir que **seguir** **viviendo**!»

9 Pero Dios le dijo a Jonás:

—¿Is it right por tu to be angry por la planta?

Sí = Yes

—¡**Sí**! —le respondió—. ¡Me muero de anger!

10 El Señor le dijo:

**sin**

**ningún**

**creció**

**pereció**

—Tú are concerned de una planta que, **sin** doing **ningún** de tu parte, **creció** en una noche y en la otra **pereció**.

11 Y de Nínive, una gran ciudad donde hay más de ciento veinte mil personas que no can distinguen su **derecha** de su **izquierda**, y mucho animals, ¿no should yo have compassion?


End file.
